miraculous squad
by RUBYJADE45
Summary: MAIRCHAT
1. Chapter 1

Update: Superman is Dead

Mister Agrest: Hello Bella. We lose a national hero, but you sit there looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Bella: I've eaten a lot of canaries. It's taken some work. But I finally have them. The worst of the worst.

Mr. Agrest: There are rumors, Bella ...that some of them have abilities.

Bella: The rumors are right. You know what a problem with a metahuman is? The human part. We got lucky with Superman. He shared our values. The next Superman might not.

Mr. Agrest: You're playing with fire, Bella.

Bella: no, I'm fighting fire with fire.

Mr. Agrest: You are not going to pitch us that Task Force X project of yours again, are you?

Bella: Yes But this time, you're gonna listen. Nino Lahiffe, AKA Deadshot. He is the most wanted hitman in the world...Let's say he is very dangerous.

 _/Flashback/_

KIM: What?

Nino: Hey Kim. This is the exterminator you called for your bee problem. I am looking a little thin on the money.

Kim: No one gets paid until what needs to get done, gets done.

Nino: Nope. That's not the rules. No money, No honey. Wow! Here is your boy right now. With about 20 of his new best friends. I still see zeroes over here, Kim.

Kim: Listen. Stop being cute and do your job!

Nino: They're taking him outta the car now. In about 30 seconds, your window is gonna close forever.

Kim: Okay, Okay, Okay. Relax. There was an accounting error. We sent it.

Nino: Now double it for being a meany. You got 10 seconds.

Kim: We're not the kind of people you play with.

Nino: Did you threaten me? This dudes gonna get a sore throat. From all the Screaming he's about to do.

Kim: You big bully

Nino: Pleasure doing business with you, Kim.

 _/ end of flashback/_

Bella: But everyone has a weakness. And a weakness can be leveraged. she is an 11- year- old honor student in Gotham city. His daughter. So we watched her and waited.

 _/ flashback/_

Zoe: You should talk to Mama more.

Nino: Yeah, yeah. I know.

Zoe: Mama stays in bed a lot.

Nino: Yeah. Is she still going out at night?

Zoe: Dad, it's okay, I can take care of her. I know how to make pancakes now.

Nino: Hey baby, That's beautiful. She's supposed to be taking care of you. That's how that's supposed to work. I want you to come and live with me. All right? I came into some resources. I'm getting us a spot. It's gonna be nice, all right?

Zoe: Mama says I can't live with you because you hurt people.

Nino: That's not true, That's a lie. She is lying to you.

Zoe: Daddy ... I know you do bad things. Don't worry. I still love you.

Nino: Come on. _/End of flashback/_

Mr. Agrest: And you caught him?

Bella: Not me. I just gave an anonymous tip the right guy in the Gotham city.

 _/flashback/_

Nino: I figure this out. All right?

Zoe: okay daddy

Batman had snuck up on them.

Batman: It's over, Deadshot. I don't want to do this in front of your daughter.

Nino: quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Batman but Zoe had jumped in front of him.

Zoe: Daddy, please.

Nino: Zoe, move!

Zoe: Please daddy. Don't do it. Please. Don't do it.

Nino: All right.

Zoe: I love you, daddy.

 _/End of Flashback/_

Bella: So now we have the man who never misses.

Mr. Agrest: Where'd you put him?

Bella: Let's just say. I put him in a hole and threw away the hole. Harly Quinn ... Before she ran off and joined the circus ... She was known as Dr. Marinette dupain cheng...A psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to The cat himself.

 _/flashback/_

Chat nior: Dr. Marinette. You know, I lived for these moments with you. What do you get?

Harley: I got you a kitty.

Chat nior: So thoughtful.

 _/end of flashback/_

Bella: She thought she was curing him...But, She was also falling in love.

 _/Flashback/_

Chat nior: There is something you could do for me ... Mari.

Harley: Anything. I mean, yeah.

Chat nior: I need a machine gun.

Harley: A Machine gun?

an interruption in the flashback

Bella: Talk about a workplace romance gone wrong.

narrator: be Quiet, back to the flashback

Harley: Get off me!

Chat nior: What do we have here?

Harley: What are you gonna do? You gonna kill me, Kitty?

Chat nior: What? Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya I'm just gonna hurt ya ...really, really bad.

Harley: You think so? Well, I can take it.

Bella: after that, They became the king and the queen of Gotham city...And pray for anyone who disrespected the queen.

 _/Flashback/_

Max T: We finally meet.

Ivan: He ain't shake hands. But sit down and have some milk.

Max T: Hey, chat nior. On behalf of everybody, welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you. You're making me good money. I'm making you good money.

Chat nior: Are you

 _/end of flashback/_

Bella: And the Bat got her, too. She's in the same hole as Deadshot. And then there's the Alex. Digger Harkness. Or as the tabloids call him: Capitan Boomerang. We're gonna be rich. Yeah, you and me, mate. Go and get the car. He robbed every bank in Australia at least once. Then he came to America for a fresh target set. Doesn't work well with others.

Mr. Agrest: No honor among thieves, eh?

Bella: But he tangled with a metahuman and, lived to tell about it. And have you heard of the pyrokinetic homeboy?

Mr. Agrest: How'd you catch him?

Bella: We didn't. She surrendered. Alya cesiare. On the street, they call Her El Diablo. This is an LA girl thought she was the Queen of the world ...until she lost her king. Gets jumped in prison riot and incinerated half the yard. The security video is incredible.

shows him a picture

Mr. Agrest: Oh, my. What is that?

Waller: His name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

Rose: KC, dinner. Open it up, B.

Bella: Evolution took a step backward with this one.

Rose: Give me that, Smitty. Where you at?

A door open revealing killer croc

Bella: They call him Killer Croc. He looked like a monster. So they treated him like a monster. Then he became a monster. He was chased out of Gotham by the bat. Went searching for sanctuary elsewhere. He never found it. I saved the best for last. The Witch.

Mr. Agrest: A witch? I'm talking a flying, spell- casting, making - thing- disappear, witch. A sorceress from another dimension. Another world.

Bella: yup, Archaeologist chole monrro. Wandered into the wrong cave. She opened something she shouldn't have. Releasing a metahuman more powerful than any we've encountered. The Enchantress. She inhabits chole's body now.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Mr. Agrsest: Where is this witch?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: In my pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Security guard: Now tell him why she won't turn you into a frog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: Some say the witch has a secret buried heart and whoever finds it, can control the witch. So we searched the cave where she turned up, and we found her heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Shows him the heart/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Mr. Agrest: That thing's her heart?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: yes, She is vulnerable without it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Mr. Agrest: so let me get this straight You want to put our national security in the hands of ...witches, gangbangers, and crocodiles?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Security guard: Don't forget about the Chat nior girlfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Mr. Agrest: These are villains Bella. What makes you think you can control them?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: Because getting people to act against their own self-interests for the national security of the U.S is what I do for a living. You take the finest special forces officer this nation has ever produced, Colonel Max Flag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Mr. Agrest: What if enchantress had decided to fly down, rip off the roof of the White House and grab the president of the US right out of the Overall office? Who would've stopped her? We got contingency plans for nukes in North Korea, anthrax in our mail. We got fluoride in our water. But what happens if the next Superman becomes a terrorist? Bella Waller has a plan. Bella?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: I want to build a team of some very bad people who I think can do some good. Like, fight the next war, defeat the next Superman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Mr. Agrest: Not on my watch. You're not putting those monsters back out on the street in our name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: we run them covertly not- attributed. Strictly need to know. And if they get caught, we throw them under the bus. The next war will be fought with these metahumans. Ours or Theirs. We're not the only ones kicking up rocks looking for them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Mr. Agrest: You know we can't control these people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"they walk to a room were max and Chloe are./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: Chloe, Be strong!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Cloe: Enchantress/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: Meet the Enchantress Mr. Agrest. Everything we know about her is in your briefing packs. She's walked this earth for a very long time and will likely be here when we're long gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Mr. Agrest: This meeting is ... is now a magic show?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: Magic or not, this girl can do some pretty incredible things. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: Thank you. for coming good-by,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella hopes in a car and driver to Bella reve. and is greeted by one of the security guards whos name is Luka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Luka: Welcome to Belle Reve, special security barracks. how are you doing max?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"max: Good/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Luka: and welcome to you, ma'am. How are you? I'm here to assist you in any way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: Where are they?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Luka takes them to were all of them are waiting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Harley: Are you the Devil?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"bella: Maybe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Killer Croc: Ain't you scared of me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"max: no/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Diablo was eating a burrito and seemed not to notice there presence/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Luka: You. Ese. Hola, amigo. Put that burrito down. You got visitors, girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Diablo: What's up? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella; is this you? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Diablo: That ain't me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: That wasn't you?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Diablo: Nah, they say it's me, but that ain't me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: And yet, here you are./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: Ma'am. Let me try to talk to him. You wanna die in here buddy? You got a real shot at walking at the block again. Have a nice cold sprite, a nice meal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Diablo: Look, man ... You ain't the first to ask, and you ain't gonna be the last./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: Ask what?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Diablo: I'm a man. Okay? I ain't no weapon. I'm die in peace before I raise my fists again. I've caused enough harm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: All right, unlock him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Luka: What?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: You heard me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Luka: You know what this man can do?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: I'm here to find out. Lose the restraints./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Luka: OK. What is this? Cheerleading tryouts?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: Let's go. Let's see what you can do. They say you never missed a shot. Prove it. Now you got one in the chamber. What you gonna do with it?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Luka: Give me the word, boss. I'll drop him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: Everybody calms down. Luka, tell your men to stand down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Luka: Stand down. Colonel, for the record, this is exactly what I was concerned about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Luka: Ames, if this man shoots me, I want you to kill him. And I want you to go and clear my browser history./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"luka then hands Nino a gun /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Nino: See. If I pull the trigger, nothing happens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: You're absolutely right. Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman? Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"luka: Don't empty anything. You don't even know this lady. I've known you, like, nine months. Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"nino: What? Y'all Jokers must be crazy. All right. Now you know what you're buyin'. Let me tell you the price. first ... I want outta here. Second, I want full custody of my daughter. All right? And her mom can have, like ...supervised visits. But, her boyfriend can't come. Darnell can't come./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: Darnell's out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Nino: He's out. Third, y'all gonna pay for my daughter's whole education. Best schools. And then I want her to go to college. Like Harvard. Or Yale./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: So Ivy league./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Nino: Ivy league, yeah. One of them big joints, you know? And if she can't cut it ... and her grades start slipping, I need you to sue her teachers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: Oh yeah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Nino: You know, right? Ok. Now that's my price. But I'm concerned ...'cause I don't see anybody writing anything down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: You're in no position to make any demands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Nino : Oh. I'm sorry. You thought I was talking to you. No, errand boy. I'm talking to your boss. That's my price, sweetie. You know what it is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: You notice these are criminals? They're psychotic antisocial freaks. It makes no sense. Let me hit the Tier One units and I'll build you a team of pipe hitters who'll do anything you can dream up. I mean, you need real soldiers. Not these scumbags./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: In World War 2, the US Navy made a deal with the mafia to protect its ships on the waterfront./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Max: This ain't World War 2./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"Bella: It's WW3./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"max: What are you really up to?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; margin-bottom: 20px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Open Sans';"bella: It's a "need- to- know", and, all you need to know is you work for me./p 


End file.
